His Deadly Sin
by The Blue Titan
Summary: Set during the Disney movie, with a bit of the Book’s Frollo as well . Surely, when faced with a choice to thrive in a glorious paradise or to rot with the dregs of filth that we call mankind, she would chose the former? Frollo/Esmeralda


**His deadly sin**

**Summary: **(Set during the Disney movie, with a bit of the Book's Frollo as well). Surely, when faced with a choice to thrive in a glorious paradise or to rot with the dregs of filth that we call mankind, she would chose the former? Frollo/Esmeralda, with some Frollo/Quasi in a child/parent way.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own "Hunchback of Notre Dame". Otherwise I'd very rich… and probably dead.

--

Lying in a position on the cold, marble floor; that ironically mimicked the pose which Jesus Christ, his Lord, died in, Judge Claude Frollo wondered if there was a Hell on Earth.

He certainly thought there was.

It wasn't in "Wrath", the emotion he felt every single time he caught sight or heard a mentioning of a gypsy.

It also wasn't in "Sloth", an emotion he rarely felt, but saw in many of his men; his gallant soldiers that swore to protect him, but instead lazed around the city.

No, out of all the Seven Deadly Sins, the one occupying his thoughts was "Lust", the perfect description for the imperfect sentiment that Claude was feeling.

In fact, it was more than lust.

More than the way he had loved his foster child, whom he raised and cherished, if not outwardly.

More than the way he felt about Paris's safety from all these demons, spawn of Satan, under the guise of gypsies.

More than any feeling that he, in his twenty years or so as a Judge who attracted more scantily clad women, for some times a cause of distraction or more likely money, than, in comparison, a moth to a flame, had felt before.

More than parenthood, protection and preferences had made him think and feel combined.

The source of this lust? The very beautiful, very outspoken and very clever woman named Esmeralda.

She came to him in the Festival of Fools. She might as well have come in a dream.

It felt that way to Frollo.

She had danced with profound vigor; gracing the townspeople just by her presence. Her eyes, wide with joy, shone brightly as they locked into his, making him feel awkward, like God sent a picture of pure beauty down to Earth, blessing him in an unique way. The dancer embraced him, leaving only her silken scarf and a rather quick kiss on his nose.

Esmeralda's beauty could only be matched with her wit and bravery, as she boldly stood up for Quasimodo when the crowd began to throw fruit and objects of the like at the newly crowned "King".

Although he didn't show it publicly, her words struck a chord somewhere inside him, making the once wholly faithful Judge question his methods.

_The gypsies __**must **__be punished_; Claude thought as he lay, _they are cut-throats and thieves, everyone of them!_

_Not all of them_. _In fact, some are totally innocent, _another voice bantered in his head, suddenly making him think of that wintry night on the steps on Notre Dame.

For his conscious was anything but clear.

_The girl was correct. We shouldn't convict based on appearances alone, _the voice kept saying.

Frollo sighed. The voice did have a point, even though he himself was disagreeing with it.

_But she is making me think these things… Feel these things… _Claude countered shrewdly.

_Only __**you **__can make yourself feel things. __**She, **__on the other hand can not._

"But what if she is a witch?" he found himself asking out loud.

_Oh, please. You have never encountered one before. How can you be sure that she is a witch?_

"I am not allowed to have her!" the righteous man snapped, trying a new path of logic in this one-sided debate.

_You can choose whether or not to keep your celibacy. Do not think I did not know what happened in Notre Dame. You wish to "have" her, I can see it in your eyes. I believe you can "have" her, as you are not a Priest, therefore you needn't protect your virginity. _

Silence followed this view, as Claude seemed to be shocked and, faintly, blushing.

_Besides, what if our Lord had chosen you to be with this woman?_

Again silence followed, but this time it was of thoughtful consideration.

"No…" he finally whispered.

"I… I can not… she must… be a witch…" Frollo alleged, pushing himself up, so he stood rather than lay.

"She will… be cleaned… pure… so, when… we die… we will… be together… in His virtuous form of light" he promised solemnly.

"I will find her… and cleanse her soul… so she may have a chance… of being cast into… Heaven's Light!" the Christian claimed, throwing his hands up to match what he was saying.

The situation seemed comprehensible now he had talked it through with himself.

Esmeralda, the attractive seraph who had not only created his own personal Hell, but damned him to it as well.

Every time she turned her eyes, (now filled with hate rather than joy at her current predicament) to see him; which caused her to look less angelic and more like a Fury from the depths of Hades.

Every time she ran from him, making it appear that she was running to find more people to avenge against him.

Every time she allowed him to touch her, whilst in Notre Dame for example. Surely, if she had shouted, the Archdeacon or even that warrior Phoebus may have helped her?

Yes… it was finally settled…

She had to die… to live in Heaven…

If she knew, Esmeralda would have surely wanted to live in a paradise with our Lord rather than rot with the filth of mankind.

"After all…she will be happy with our Lord." Frollo ended coldly, his voice almost devoid of any emotion.

…Almost.

So, with that, Claude Frollo made his way to his bedchambers, to rest, as he planned to search for her.

For this Hell, this sin, this girl whose looks could rival Aphrodite's, had consumed any well-meant intentions to the people of Paris, and her, the cherub which danced for him and, to Claude at least, him alone.

She was his deadly sin.

_**-Fin-**_

**Author notes: **So… yeah. This was just a drabble-istic thing for the pairing Frollo/Esmeralda. The background is that he had just stopped singing "Hellfire", the song in the Disney 1996 Version, and he's questioning himself if what he's about to do is right. It also includes some of my theories (partially about the "old" Seven Deadly Sins).

About the "scantily clad women", I reckon that some women would go to Frollo for… uh… "compensation" since he's a well-known authority figure, which equals lots of wealth. This could also be the reason he doesn't take kindly to the gypsies.

Please be patient with me as this is my first Hunchback of Notre Dame story. I hope you have enjoyed this, and constructive critism will be acknowledged.


End file.
